Rites of Passage
by Tidia
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Story of when Caleb gets hazed by Ian, Fisher & Joshua. John, Bobby and Jim featured.  Wee!chesters featured towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rites of Passage

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke for creating Supernatural and Ridley for creating The Brotherhood

Notes: I mentioned to Ridley that I wanted to write the story of Caleb being beaten up by Ian, Fisher and Joshua, and she said go for it –I did, taking my time. Thank you Ridley for the push. Weechesters make an appearance later on. Order wise, this would fall after Hold Fast. I had to adjust Joshua's age from 5 years to 4 years older than Caleb. All mistakes are my own since my beta is super busy. This will be archived at the hunterstomb and thank you to Etta, Indus and Maja for making that possible.

Part 1

Caleb Reaves growled as his cellphone rang. He placed an arm over his eyes, and tried to ignore it. If it was Dean, Sam, his father or someone important then the theme from Star Wars would play. It was a running joke and seemed fitting. Anyone else got the generic, boring, default ring.

This was the default ring, and the person was not leaving a message. Damn them. The phone rang again. Granted, he would have exerted the same amount of energy if he lowered the ring volume to silence, but instead Caleb answered the phone.

"What?" It was not a friendly greeting.

"Caleb, this is Carolyn."

The name was unfamiliar. There was a girl about a month ago in Montana. Her name could have been Carolyn. Could have also been Betty, Linda, Kelly or Tara for all he remembered. She had been a brunette. Maybe blonde?

"You got the wrong number." Reaves closed the phone and sighed. He turned on his side, phone tucked underneath the pillow. Just a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep would be fine.

It wasn't meant to be. The phone rang again. It was his fault. He hadn't put it on silent, and Carolyn was evidently persistent. He stared at the phone. It wasn't even morning. It was 4:30 am. Night time was not over.

Caleb Reaves was annoyed. He used protection each and every time. There were no little Calebs running around. If this girl was going to play this game with him, she had another thing coming.

"Look, sweetheart. . ."

"I'm not your sweetheart. My name is Carolyn Vannis. I'm in your father's network." She said quickly. When Caleb didn't hang up, she gave more of an explanation. "I'm the data removal specialist."

Reaves rubbed his face. He vaguely remembered his father mentioning a Carolyn. He had probably met her too, but the only member of his father's beloved geek squad he recalled with acuity was Allison. Drop dead gorgeous and to Caleb's dismay, a lesbian. "What do you do?"

Carolyn's voice dropped. "I make sure that The Brotherhood remains a secret society."

"Err, right, yeah, doing a great job." Reaves tried to feel more upbeat at 4:35 in the morning. He knew the techies had thankless positions, while the hunters out on the field got all the glory. But, there wouldn't be success without the researchers. It was also rare that hunters were called directly. "And why are you calling?" Caleb was suddenly alert with worry. "Is Mac okay?"

"The Scholar is fine. The Winchesters are fine, well, as fine as they can be. They do make our jobs quite difficult. Goes without saying that you do to, although you really seem more responsible lately. . ."

"Thank you." Caleb cut off Carolyn's rambling comments. It was an odd feeling knowing a passing acquaintance had intimate details about your life. "Is there a reason you called at four thirty in the morning? It's rare I get to sleep in."

There was a pause. "Joshua Sawyer is missing."

The psychic wasn't sure about the terminology. Josh was not one to disappear. He had the annoying habit to show up when least expected. "Missing?"

"Well, I have his last location in Northern Georgia. I tried his cellphone and he's not picking up. He hasn't checked in either."

Reaves was unaware of Sawyer's latest mission. He wasn't involved in the day to day dealings of The Brotherhood, taking a more active approach to protecting the Winchesters. "Who was his contact? It wasn't me."

"It was Fisher, but he was called on another hunt." Carolyn's voice dropped again. Caleb noticed it was when the woman felt uncomfortable. "Harland was supposed to be the backup."

John Winchester always spoke of the chain of command. Arrangements had already been made, and Caleb was not going to interfere. There would only be confusion. "Carolyn, you should call Harland if that was the arrangement."

"I tried that. He wouldn't answer his phone."

"So you called me." The psychic sighed. Harland Sawyer's parental skills were lacking. Luckily, Joshua had his mother, Esme, to make up for the deficit. "How overdue is he?"

"Twelve hours." Carolyn began babbling again, her speech picking up speed. "This is very unusual for him, and I saw from the logs that you were the closest and then there is Pru that needs to be considered. . ."

Reaves frowned. He hadn't realized Joshua was dating anyone seriously, but the blond hunter tended to keep his personal life private. "Pru?"

"His cat. She needs someone to check on her. . ." Carolyn began to discuss the feline in earnest.

"Josh has a cat?" Caleb smiled. He loved having ammunition to use against Sawyer.

"His name is Joshua, and Pru is a Bengal cat." Carolyn's voice went lower for a moment as she defended the other hunter.

Caleb ignored Carolyn and propped himself on the bed, against the pillow. "Fine, whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

"Excuse me?"

Carolyn sounded insulted or she couldn't appreciate bawdy humor at 4:40 am. "Tell me what you know, and I'll check it out."

* * *

He was only supposed to take a quick look, then decide if this was something that needed to be pursued. Silas had asked him to look into it. Joshua's home base was North Carolina, and it was easy for him to head over the border to Georgia.

The North Georgia Mountains were beautiful, part of the Appalachian Province. The area contained one of the richest flora in the world and there were more kinds of trees in the area than are native in all of Europe. It was the reason he wanted to go on the expedition. Flora, fauna and roots were needed for potions and craft work. His stores were dangerously low.

It was his mistake that he did not believe there was actually a Panther Man. He had been sent on a lot of investigations about half-animal, half-human creatures. He was still skeptical. More so after speaking to the teens who had saw their little dog killed.

"It was a panther, but standing on two legs." The boy squinted as he did his poor imitation of the scary Panther Man.

Joshua pulled off his aviator sunglasses and studied the teen. "You've seen a panther before?"

The boy looked at what Sawyer assumed was his girlfriend, who had also been a witness. "No, but something ate the dog!"

"It ate Sissy!" She cried, sniffing back tears. The Maltese had evidently been hers.

The boy threw his arm around the girl in poor comfort. "Then it came after us."

"We . . .could have . . . been killed." She stuttered. "My dog. . ."

It was a shaky story-two teens, one small dog did not a hunt make. But, Joshua preserved, knowing it was a poor assignment. Silas was a friend of his father, and passed jobs onto Joshua that held no interest for him, no fame either. Joshua figured that out long ago, but did his job. He was a hunter, part of The Brotherhood.

Joshua went up the mountain, using a walking stick, stopping along the way to collect specimens. He brought a pup tent, just in case. He brought the whole backpack, just in case too. He really didn't get a chance to use the camping equipment much, and it was top of the line.

He bent down, smiling as he found a white truffle. Carefully, he dug around it, needing its root. He heard the growling, and sighed.

"Please, let it be just a wolf. Please let it be just a wolf. . ."

He looked up, and there was nothing there. He pulled the gun from his holster, removing the safety, and relaxed, lowering the gun. He took a few steps back. He needed to confirm the existence of Panther Man and then get help or dismiss it as an animal and head home.

The click of the branch made him spin around as he was attacked by a black, bipedal animal. Joshua fell backward, the backpack breaking his fall, but also making him off-balance. Its jaws snapped at him, and he punched it once, then again as he struggled to reach the gun, which had scampered out of his hand.

As he stretched, he felt a claw slash at his side.

"AHHH!" he screamed as the burning sensation reverberated through him. The gun was almost in reach. He kneed the creature, trying to break its hold. Succeeding, for a moment he stumbled to his feet, crouching, he got to the gun as the Panther Man clipped him, slamming him awkwardly against the tree. He felt his leg snap, but was unable to pay attention to the injury as his head smacked against the tree sharply. His grip on the gun remained.

One shot, two shots and then a third before the creature tumbled away from Joshua with a whimper and then was silent. Joshua slid down the tree, and with his foot kicked at the thing that had attacked him. It didn't move.

Lurching to his knees, Joshua studied the black creature. Truly, it looked like a panther with soft black fur and cat like features, but there were also humanoid features too. A well muscled chest and hind legs that could support the body.

A moment later Joshua vomited, his lunch spilled on the forest floor. His head throbbed, leg hurt, side burned and blackness was encroaching. He opened his eyes wide to overtake the coming unconsciousness, but it was too late.

When he awoke there was full darkness of night. With a groan he moved away from his vomit and the dead Panther Man. He needed to tend to his injuries, then dispose of the creature's body. His backpack had remained secured on his back. He found the quick release on the straps and it fell. He opened it, searching for his cellphone, hoping for a weak signal.

Unfortunately, his Motorola Razor did not stand up to being slammed on the ground and then against a tree. The protective case was in pieces as was the phone. Sighing, he took out his medical kit and flashlight.

Methodically, he cleaned the wound on his side, using minimal water while holding the flashlight between his teeth. Joshua knew there was water nearby, but he didn't know when and if he would be able to reach it. He placed an herb packet on the injury to stem the flow of blood then a sterile bandage over it. He felt the bruise against his temple, but calculated it was a minor injury. His leg was a significant injury, already black at the break. He spied his walking stick, and sacrificed it by breaking it in half to make a splint. He placed some salve on it to provide some pain relief. Satisfied, he returned his medical supplies to the backpack, took out a pouch and resettled it on his back.

He took in two deep breaths, and brought himself to a standing position. He placed his arms out, steadying himself. Soon it would be dawn, but he needed to but some space between him and the carcass.

As he regained his composure, he noted his surroundings. He ambled and placed some dead leaves around the body. He found another branch to use as a cane but first he used it to make a ring around the body. He mumbled the incantation under his breath as he made a circle three times.

Finished, he made invisible marks on the body. He opened the pouch and poured the brown powder over the body. The invisible marks he made glowed a burning red. The circle would protect against a forest fire, keeping the smoldering inside the circle until the body was charred then incinerated to dust over the course of the next few days.

Joshua pressed forward. The sun had risen, and disposing the body had taken time. He had to make his way back to his car or to another person for assistance. He tried to keep his mind occupied thinking of a publicity campaign for a cable show. He liked the premise of the science fiction show, and knew with some cleverness the show, and its actors would be a success. They just needed to listen to him.

The pine trees brought coolness because they blocked the sun and Sawyer shivered. Joshua knew he had to find some water. Somehow he found a trickling stream. It would be sufficient, and he made camp nearby. He had traveled for a few hours, but it was slow going. He pulled the pack off his back. It had been cut, along with his side. He removed the small tent. It was damaged, but a tent with a slice was better than no shelter at all.

It was a struggle. He gathered some rocks and twigs and formed a rough ring for a fire. He said the incantation and snapped his fingers, the flame jumped to the kindling. He stared for a moment before the throb in his leg needed his attention. He found his medical kit, and pulled out the salve. It would lessen the pain, but not heal it. Spells and potions could only do so much. Only six weeks in a cast would repair the injury.

He brought his attention to the wound on his right side. It was aggravated from the climb down. He got the other herbal patch, his last one and placed it over the wound. Its location made it impossible for him to suture it without leaving an ugly scar. Unlike other hunters, he did not believe scars were a badge of honor, more like a reminder of a mistake.

He had made a lot of mistakes, and thankfully his scars were on the inside where no one could see them.

He lay back in the tent. He would need to gather some strength before continuing, and feel asleep.

He felt the hand on his foot, and was startled awake with a jolt. His side burned, and his vision swam. He squinted, hoping the dizziness would pass. "What the hell are you doing here?" Joshua ground out through his clenched teeth.

Caleb Reaves squatted down with a wide smile. "Saving your ass."

Joshua looked heavenwards, praying for some patience. He was in no mood for a verbal sparring session with Caleb Reaves. "I seem to be doing that all by myself."

"Want me to leave?" Reaves's eyebrow rose up.

Sawyer looked away. He didn't want to admit he was feeling poorly, and maneuvering his way down the mountain would be difficult alone.

"Didn't think so." Caleb smirked. He gestured for Joshua to move over and make room.

Joshua shifted over. It was a one man tent, and the psychic was sitting partly on the opening of the tent and partially on the ground. "How the hell did you find me?"

Caleb's eyes raked over Joshua's injuries. He placed a hand over his forehead to hide the bruise. "Carolyn said you hadn't checked in."

"You know Carolyn? Wait, what about Fisher?" Joshua was having trouble keeping up with the conversation. First, he needed to know about his contact.

"Fisher got called on a hunt. . ." Caleb began to explain.

Sawyer frowned, but when his forehead creased the wound responded. "So who was his backup?"

"Your father."

Joshua let his hand drop from his forehead. He hadn't expected that answer. He couldn't complain about his father. "Oh."

Caleb examined Joshua's leg. "So what happened to you? You know the rule-no hunting alone."

Sawyer appreciated Reaves's attempt at distraction. "I was on recon. We are spread a little thin these days." Joshua winced at the manhandling.

"Panther Man get you?" Caleb snickered, and shook his head.

Joshua was insulted; his father dismissed him in the same way. It was the reason he kept his own confidences. "You know how many of these I check out? Too many-Squid Man, Squirrel Boy-all myths. This one was. My bad."

Caleb rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Shit assignments."

"Sometimes." Sawyer shrugged his shoulders. "It's not always about demons."

Reaves gave him another appraising look. "You're looking disheveled."

"Broken leg, possible concussion, bleeding on the side." Caleb's hand went to Joshua's flank and he waved it off. "Taken care of."

Caleb grabbed Joshua's hand, and lifted the shirt up. "You're still bleeding."

Sawyer sighed. There was only so much herbs could do, it would form a seal with time enough for him to get to a hospital. "It'll stop soon."

"You did your witch mojo over it?" Caleb began to pull off the bandage. "Damn that smells." The younger man wrinkled up his nose.

Sawyer placed a hand over the bandage to reattach it. "I'm not a witch, Reaves. Neither is my mother nor grandmother. We do not belong to any covens." He was getting tired of explaining the situation. It was very simple. He was not a witch, wizard or warlock. If he was then he would have to swear allegiance to a coven, and he could not serve two masters. He was a hunter of The Brotherhood. "No loyalties that way. I prefer the term 'crafter.'"

Caleb snorted. "Dude, you made that up."

Joshua grinned. He coined the term when he was sixteen. "My first foray into PR."

Reaves gestured to the injury again. "I can stitch it up. . ."

"Leave it. I rather it be someone with M.D. after their name." Sawyer huffed. He was annoyed by Reaves's stubbornness.

"I learned from the best."

Had Mackland Ames been there, then Joshua would have easily relinquished himself into the doctor's care. "You know surgeons are known for not doing their own suturing."

Caleb was unrelenting. "I let you stitch me up before. . ."

Joshua was impressed Caleb was playing that particular card. He was touched. The psychic was concerned. "And so now I owe you? No thanks. If I were to let anyone stitch me, other than a doctor or my mother, it would be your buddy Deuce."

Reaves shook his head. "You're only saying that 'cause he's the next Guardian. Suck up."

"No, I'm saying that because he does nice, even, small stitches."

Caleb licked his lips. "At least let me change the bandage."

"Okay." Joshua sighed. The bandage was saturated, and changing the bandage would help prevent infection. Sawyer tried to stop the hiss that escaped as the slice wound was exposed to the air.

"Guess you're not up to a hike down just yet?" Caleb asked as he wrapped the dressing all around Joshua's torso keeping the herbal pack in place.

He shook his head. "No, but if you want to go on ahead, please do. I'll catch up."

"And have you whine about how I left you up here, wounded? Worse, have your little friend Carolyn hunt me down and make my life miserable. I think not."

Joshua frowned. Evidently, his injuries worried the other hunter. "She's not my friend. She's Ian's girlfriend."

Caleb moved towards the opening and stoked the dwindling fire. "Someone wants to date Ian of their own free will?"

Joshua lay back down. "I have to say, those are not two people I would put together." Ian was in the best of circumstances-uncouth. Carolyn was a nice girl. It didn't gel.

"We should try to get closer to civilization. I'm going to pack up. What other gossip do you have? I'm not in the loop." Caleb's voice was distant.

Sawyer lifted his head, and saw the psychic fixing his pack and Joshua's. "You are the loop."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caleb held out a hand to Joshua.

The blond hunter accepted the assistance. It was a struggle to get out of the tent, and then to standing. "There's always talk about you, Sam and Dean."

"Dude, we're heterosexual." And as if to prove his masculinity, Caleb roughly took down the tent as Joshua watched from the tree he leaned against.

Joshua rubbed a hand over his mouth. He was thirsty. "They're not questioning your sexuality. You know what it's about."

"I've been dealing with it since I was fourteen. I know, Josh." Caleb passed a canteen to the injured hunter. "Here."

Joshua should have been upset that Reaves had used his abilities. He didn't want his privacy respected at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Caleb sounded confused, as he helped support Joshua's weight as they walked forward.

Joshua slung the canteen over his shoulder. "For what happened back then. I was older. I knew better. I wasn't kid." His steps were halting.

"Yeah, forgive and forget. Do you really want to talk about this now?" Caleb was concentrating on the uneven ground.

"Have to talk about something to keep me distracted." Joshua was trying to keep the pain at bay. "I remember everything, you know, about that day. . ."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rites of Passage

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: see part 1

Notes: I am thrilled about the interest in this, and this is the part you all have been waiting for (and Ridley is keenly waiting for the reaction) Thank you for the kind reviews. They are truly appreciated. Shout out to Etta, Maja & Indus.

* * *

End of Part 1

"Have to talk about something to keep me distracted." Joshua was trying to keep the pain at bay. "I remember everything, you know, about that day. . ."

Part 2

Joshua sat in the passenger seat of his father's Lincoln Town Car. The twenty year old had completed his junior year at The College of William and Mary in Virginia. He was going to spend time with his grandmother in Arizona, then get an internship at a local public relations firm, but Harland had other ideas. There were hunts, and he had made arrangements for Joshua to join Ian and Fischer while Harland and Silas Fox tended to another hunt.

Joshua enjoyed hunting, but his father put him on edge, and did not allow him to rely on his mother's teachings. However, this time Harland's displeasure was directed towards the new Knight.

Daniel Elkins had deteriorated to the point he had become a recluse. It was the right of the Guardian to replace The Knight and Scholar, and Jim had taken advantage of his position. When Victor Stephen retired he was replaced with Mackland Ames and just yesterday a new Knight had been installed.

"What has Mackland Ames done for us? The Brotherhood? The position should have been Griffin's. Hell, he should have been The Guardian."

Joshua should have told his father that Jim was an excellent Guardian. The young hunter learned it was better to listen than to remark if there was to be peace between the two Sawyers.

"Now, this stranger-John Winchester. Former Marine. Worked with him once and I wasn't that impressed."

This should have been the time when Joshua said, 'It should have been you, Dad.' Again, the younger Sawyer remained silent and looked out the window at the passing Kentucky scenery.

He felt his father's eyes on him, and straightened his lanky frame. "Boy, you better smarten up. Be sharp. I'm expecting you to get your ring soon."

"Yes, Dad." Joshua nodded.

They pulled up to Jim Murphy's farmhouse. In the driveway was a Chevrolet Impala and Ian's green Ford Explorer. Joshua got out of the car, grabbed his gear and his father's from the trunk. He waved to Ian and Fischer, sitting lazily on the tailgate.

He brought his father's bag to him and heard the exchange between Harland and what Joshua assumed was the infamous new Knight, John Winchester.

"Congratulations, John." Harland stretched out his hand with a congenial smile.

"Thank you, Harland." John accepted the seemingly cordial congratulations.

"This is my son, Joshua."

Joshua extended his hand after making a quick assessment of the gruff man. "Nice to meet you." He felt his hand fold under Winchester's unrelenting grip of a handshake.

"John has two boys." Harland continued. "David and Sam."

Joshua's initial assumption had been incorrect. John Winchester did not give off a fatherly vibe.

Pastor Jim cleared his throat. "Dean and Sam," he corrected. "They're at the zoo with the Bible study class. Perhaps you'll be able to meet them later. However, Caleb is here."

"Mackland's adopted boy?" Harland looked around.

Joshua knew his father was curious. Joshua had met the boy already, and was ambivalent. He had heard the gossip, Pastor Jim was favoring Caleb Reaves and rumors abounded about the teen's extensive psychic abilities. To Joshua, Caleb Reaves was just a wise ass teenager.

"His son, yes." Jim replied "Mackland had some engagements and Caleb is staying with me for the interim."

"Junior!" John yelled out.

Pastor Jim winced at the loud voice.

Caleb Reaves made his appearance, exiting through the porch doors with two dogs on his heels. His hair was longer than the last time Joshua has seen him, chin level. He wore jeans, and a well worn t-shirt. He jutted his chin at Joshua.

"Hey."

"Hey," Joshua replied with a nod. "Caleb Reaves, this is my father, Harland Sawyer."

The elder Sawyer held out his hand in greeting. "Heard a lot about you, boy."

Caleb glanced to John before accepting the handshake. "Yeah, it's all true."

John slapped the back of Caleb's head playfully. The teen immediately patted down his hair.

Joshua felt the slap on his back, and the playful punch Ian gave him to his stomach had some bite to it. Joshua rubbed the spot.

"He coming on the hunt with us, Jim?" Ian gave Caleb the once over.

"Yeah, I want to. . ." Caleb looked at Jim with a coaxing smile.

John frowned and interrupted. "He's working on some stuff for me."

Harland crossed his arms in disapproval. "Got to let the boy from underfoot sometime, John. Be good to get some experience from other hunters. May even pick up a few things."

Joshua heard the challenge in his father's voice.

"I don't want him picking up bad habits." John stated, his voice having a tone of annoyance.

Harland grinned, his charm showing through. He placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. "I helped train these boys myself."

"Jim?" Caleb asked for the pastor's attention.

The dogs gathered around The Guardian's leg, and everyone waited for his decision. "Joshua, will you watch him?"

Joshua fidgeted as all eyes went to him. He didn't want the burden, but his father had pushed the situation. "Sure, Jim."

Harland clapped Ian on the back, happy he won the battle of the wills. "An easy salt and burn according to the boys. They'll be back in a day. I'm meeting Silas for our imbroglio."

"Grab your stuff." Ian gestured with his chin to Caleb. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

Caleb returned in five minutes, Rayban sunglasses in place. Joshua shook his head. The teen had been prepared. Caleb stood next to John.

"You sure you got everything?" Winchester looked at the bag. "You take the PPK?"

Ian had moved over to stand next to Joshua. He was the same height as Joshua, but his hair was darker and shorter. More importantly, Ian had received his ring last year on his twenty-first birthday. Ian snorted. "You got to be kidding me," he mumbled under his breath, but Joshua smirked at the sentiment.

Caleb zippered the duffel to show John the contents. "Yeah, and I packed extra holy water too, Johnny. Don't worry."

Winchester placed a hand on Reaves's shoulder. "I worry, kid. Mackland's not here and I like to keep the good doctor happy."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Mac knows I can handle myself. You taught me everything I need to know."

"Not everything." John narrowed his eyes and glared at Ian and Joshua.

"Touching really, but we're burning daylight." Ian snapped his fingers, and pointed to Fisher and the Explorer. The older boy tugged at Joshua and then walked away from the hunters towards the vehicle.

Reaves pulled away from Winchester. "Tell Deuce I'll catch up with him later." He waved to Jim and John, and jogged to the other boys keeping in time with their step.

"Have fun, boys." Harland called out.

"Be careful." Jim added.

Joshua smiled. Some time away from his normal existence of school and with the boys hunting would be fun. The dogs were still following Caleb.

"Can we lose the dogs?" Hastings flicked a look at Pastor Jim's pets.

"Yeah." Caleb stopped and whistled. "Home."

The dogs retreated to their owner.

The tailgate was open. Joshua placed his backpack inside as did Caleb. Ian was the driver, Fisher in the passenger seat leaving Joshua and Caleb in the backseat. They pulled away, Pastor Jim's farm in the distance with John watching from the porch.

Fisher turned around in his seat. "You've been hunting before-right?"

"Yeah." Caleb shrugged his nonchalance. "John's taken me a couple of times."

"Hmmm…it'll be good to see you in action, training with the Knight and all." Fisher commented with a snicker.

"Reaves, the pecking order here is that I'm in charge." Ian looked in the rearview mirror, keeping his eyes away from the road. A car honked as he swerved slightly over the line. "You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Caleb affirmed.

"Pay attention to the road, Ian and put the radio up." Joshua leaned forward so he was in the middle of the front seat and reached for the radio.

Ian pushed Joshua's hand out of the way, and twisted the knob of the radio. A Garth Brooks song came through the speaker system.

Joshua wasn't a country music fan. "Whatever," Joshua replied and returned to looking out the window.

"So all I know is that it is a salt and burn. You know the whole 'Be Prepared.'" Caleb quipped. "What's the intel?"

"We'll tell you what you need to know when we get there." Fisher looked at Ian as he answered the teen.

"Can you clue me in?" Joshua asked. He had been picked up at school by his father and given no information. He packed the basics, believing that Fisher and Ian would have anything else he would need.

"Sawyer, you're the man, not like we're going to keep you outta the loop." Fisher laughed.

"Haunted house in Ohio. We need to do a clean sweep. The body's buried on the premises so it's all easy. Nothing we can't handle." Ian explained with lazy confidence. Then the older hunter growled, and slammed on the brakes, lurching everyone forward. Ian turned around and pointed at Caleb. "Don't read my mind. Ever."

"What was he trying to do?" Joshua backed away from the teen, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Freak was trying to read my mind." Hastings growled. "I trained with Griffin Porter. He taught me a few things." He stared at Reaves in a battle of the wills.

Caleb glanced away. "Shit happens. I didn't mean to. Won't happen again."

Satisfied, Ian gave a curt nod. He rolled down the window and lifted his middle finger to the cars honking their horns.

"Better not happen again." Fisher added, and as the car started to move he clipped in his seatbelt.

"Pussy. I'm not going to get anyone killed." Ian gestured to the seatbelt.

Joshua studied the teen. He understood the awkwardness of the situation. It was rare he used his mother's ways on a hunt. "Everyone knows about your psychic abilities." He stated low enough for just Caleb to hear. "Don't flaunt them."

"I didn't." Caleb muttered.

Joshua shrugged. He tried. "Fine."

The country songs continued playing. It was a two hour drive from Jim's home, and the conversation turned to a popular theme amongst the young men.

"You must be getting some action at that fancy college, Sawyer." Fisher drawled as he accentuated his Southern accent.

Joshua gave a low chuckle, showing pride in his prowess without really having to say anything. "You know how it is."

"No," Ian retorted. "We don't bang the co-eds on a regular basis, college boy."

Sawyer squirmed. As much as he wanted to be a 'good ole boy' with his friends, he was reminded he was different.

Caleb, who Joshua assumed was asleep, interjected. "I'm surprised you get any action."

"Whoaaa," Fisher and Joshua exclaimed at the teen's comment.

"Like you do." Ian snorted.

"Yeah, I do." Caleb crossed his arms looking smug. "I'm sure I've got more autographs in my little black book."

"Pff, guess those girls don't know about your dirty little secret." Ian insinuated, but didn't continue along the same line for his insult. "Or is that little book filled with Toms and Dicks."

Joshua covered his mouth as Caleb pulled his black book from his back pocket.

"Deanna, Janice, Christine. . ."

"What the hell is he doing?" Ian asked.

Joshua snatched the book from the teen's hand. "Reading the entries in his book. Laura, Amy, Beth, Donna. . .Damn, Ian. You should take this kid with you. He could be your lucky charm." Joshua threw the book back at Caleb.

"Not likely. From what I've heard he just attracts trouble." Hastings answered. He stretched his arms out on the steering wheel.

Joshua didn't understand the reference, and didn't push the issue. Ian would share when he felt like it.

Finally, they reached their destination. They got out of the vehicle. Joshua was going to the tailgate to get his stuff when Fisher stopped him, shaking his head.

"Get the stuff from the car, Reaves." Ian ordered as he stood near his friends.

"That's not my job." Caleb opened the back door, went to grab his bag, and turned his back on the trio.

Ian stepped forward and grabbed the teen by the shoulders, turning him around. "You're not Pastor Jim's Golden Boy here. Your job is what I tell you it is."

"What about pulling your own weight?" Reaves scoffed, shrugging Hastings's hands off of him.

"You're working with the big boys now, Reaves. The Winchester brats aren't around and we're not so impressed by you." Hastings crossed his arms, making a stand.

"Leave Dean and Sam out of this." Caleb growled and stepped toe to toe with Ian.

Joshua glanced at Fisher, wondering if they should intercede. But Fisher was watching the proceedings with interest.

Ian glanced over his shoulder to the other young men, then returned his gaze to the teen. "Touchy, touchy. Does Winchester put up with this backtalk?"

"Right." Caleb took a step back, exhaled and grabbed the additional bags around his arms.

"Fair is fair." Joshua commented as he was led up the path to the Varney home.

"Maybe in your world." Caleb huffed and followed behind.

The house was located off the road in a secluded area. They parked one hundred feet away in some trees, to disguise the vehicle in case there were passerbys on the road.

Ian barked out the scenario. "Work in pairs." He pointed to Joshua and Fisher. "You two dig up the grave, and we'll go in and take care of the spirit."

Reaves frowned. "Wouldn't it be better to toast the grave first? That's how John. . ."

"Winchester isn't here. You need a review of the pecking order here, Freak?" Hastings stated, then pointed for the teen to follow him. Caleb dropped the bags.

Joshua and Fisher grabbed their duffels and put together the collapsible shovels. They began digging the old, hard grave situated on the side of the house. The blond hunter tried to listen in on what was happening inside the house, but Fisher was rambling about some matter and it was difficult to hear both conversations fully.

However, a yelp caught their attention.

"Dig faster!" Joshua prompted Fisher as they doubled their efforts.

Ian's voice clearly came through. "Fuck!"

Sawyer's shovel hit the hardness of the coffin. They scraped away the dirt, and then used the sides of the shovels as axes to break through the wood. Finally, they reached the skeletal remains. Fisher jumped out, racing for the kerosene.

"Hurry!"

The older hunter removed the cap, and haphazardly wet the body. Joshua dropped in a book of matches, then another one to accelerate the process.

Both of them ran to the house, finding Ian in heap on one side of the room and Caleb on the other side, sitting against the wall. Fisher went over to Ian, while Joshua went to assist Caleb.

Joshua placed out his hand, offering it to the teen. "What happened?"

Caleb accepted the hand and came to standing with a groan. "Varney's ghost got pissed, and threw us in the air. I told you that was not a good move. . ."

Fisher had brought Ian to his feet, no worse for the wear Hastings in three long strides came over to where Caleb was standing. "Freak's telling me I'm wrong."

"I'm not a freak." Reaves jutted his chin. "You're wrong again."

Ian's face prickled with redness. He jabbed his finger into the teen's chest. "You. Don't. Talk. To. Me. That. Way."

Caleb sighed and looked down at the finger. He then glanced up with a lazy smile. "Which way should I talk to you? Smaller words?"

"Enough with the smart mouth," Joshua said as he stood behind the teen. "Let's just clean up, get back on the road. . . "

Ian interrupted. "Spending too much time with those Winchester brats is making you soft. Can't protect them forever. They'll be inducted soon enough. . ." Ian smiled and gave a nod to Fisher who returned the grin.

Caleb pushed Ian, sending him back a few steps. "Don't you touch them. Ever. You're not allowed to talk to them." To emphasis his point he swung at a surprised Ian sending him stumbling to his knees.

Joshua reacted instinctively, restraining the teen and pulling him away from Ian. Hasting wiped the blood from his lip away and stood up, a smile fixed on his face. He backfisted the teen.

"We should be hunting you." Ian said as he connected an uppercut to Caleb's stomach.

Sawyer still held Reaves as he struggled, using his feet to retaliate.

"Hunting me? You're fucked, man." Caleb moved his shoulders, fighting Joshua's grasp. "Do you know that?"

"Playing innocent?" Ian punched the teen's stomach again.

Caleb coughed. "Oh, I'm far from innocent. And you hit like a girl"

Hastings licked his lips. "That's right. Your grandfather conjured the famous yellow-eyed demon. Got your grandma pregnant and the lineage leads right to you. They say the blood tells. . ."

Joshua felt the teen slacken in his grip at the revelation of his lineage.

"Hold him!" Fisher yelled out as he joined the fray and added a right hook to Caleb's face. "Damn, so your blood is red, figured it would be black."

"Same demon that's after the Winchester family, killed his wife. Wonder if he knows that?" Ian brought his right hand around then connected with his elbow to Caleb's nose. "Daniel Elkins told us all about you. . ."

Joshua saw the splattering of blood from Caleb's nose. He released the teen.

Reaves went to his knees.

"And if those two Winchester brats knew, I wonder what they would think about you? Probably hate you."

Reaves slumped to the floor.

"Ian! That's enough!" Joshua said as he gathered his wits about him, and realized Caleb was not fighting back.

Ian reddened at the reprimand, Caleb forgotten, he pushed Joshua. It was unexpected, and Joshua stumbled to the floor.

"I say when it's enough."

Ian and Fisher redoubled their efforts kicking the downed teen.

Joshua got to his feet, scared they were going to kill the teen. "He's not moving."

It caught the attention of both young men. Fisher wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian cocked his head and studied the bloodied teen. He crouched down, lifted Caleb's head by pulling his hair and bent low near the teen's ear.

Joshua couldn't make out what was being whispered. He saw as Ian forced the teen to nod, and then playfully slapped his face.

"He needs help. I don't want to have to explain to the new Knight that his prized pupil died on your watch." Sawyer bent down to help the bloodied boy. "Because I am not going to take the blame."

Ian's brow rose, and he slowly stood up. "You might have a point, Sawyer."

Joshua looked up, disgusted in Ian's lack of urgency. "Can you get the car? I don't want to have to carry him."

"Fine." Ian pulled on Fisher's arm and the two walked out the door of the Varney home.

Caleb was bleeding from his lip, his nose and Joshua ghosted the teen's body, knowing there was more damage. Joshua dipped his in the blood dripping from Caleb's nose. He drew a pentagram on the teen's hand in one fluid moment, saying the protection blessing his grandmother taught him when he was a child. It would provide some fortification from the wicked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rites of Passage

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: See part 1

Notes: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I also appreciate the people who place the story on alerts. It is amazingly cool. I head for a quick vacation next week, but the laptop is coming. The only problem--Harry Potter is cutting into my writing time (Ridley has the same issue) I hope you enjoy this part coming up and here come the Winchesters. . .

_End of Part 2_

Caleb was bleeding from his lip, his nose and Joshua ghosted the teen's body, knowing there was more damage. Joshua dipped his in the blood dripping from Caleb's nose. He drew a pentagram on the teen's hand in one fluid moment, saying the protection blessing his grandmother taught him when he was a child. It would provide some fortification from the wicked.

_Part 3_

Caleb watched the tea boil; waiting the requisite time Joshua said was required. He glanced at the injured hunter when he stopped talking. Joshua was laying down, an arm over his eyes, obviously in pain.

They had made it a halting three miles before the psychic had to admit they needed to stop. Joshua was taxed, and although the blond hunter was tall and lanky, he was still heavy.

Caleb poured the tea into a tin cup and pressed it into Joshua's hand. "Here, your tea is ready."

Joshua groaned as he curled in on his side and tried to get into a sitting position.

Reaves snorted, and placed a firm hand behind Sawyer's back and helped him. He had to get the blond hunter to a hospital.

"Thanks," Joshua muttered as he took a sip of the tea.

Caleb held him up for awhile to provide support, feeling the shivering wracking the other hunter's body. "So we should get a move on because there is the cat to think about."

"How do you know about my cat?" Joshua wrapped his fingers around the cup.

"Pru?" Reaves recalled the name. "Let me guess- hot sister from _Charmed_?"

"Shut up," Sawyer retorted, but it was without the tone of usual stinging rebuke. He covered his eyes with his hand.

Caleb stood up. They were losing daylight, and he wasn't about to spend a night in the forest when he could easily get them out in an hour. "Look, it's five miles back to the road, and then I can get to a ranger station and get some help."

Joshua uncovered his eyes and looked up. "And if the rangers get nosy? They will find a burning body a few miles back. How are we going to explain that?" Sawyer looked at the cup and raised it. "I'll drink some tea, and we leave. I won't burden you."

Reaves raked a hand through his hair, then crouched down near the blond hunter once more. "Fine. Jesus, you're a prickly bastard. You know that? I'm just trying to return the favor."

Joshua gave a twisted grin, wiped the sweat from his upper lip. "Funny, the debits and credits don't really add up. I do you a favor and then you threaten me instead of repaying me."

Caleb saw the evidence of a fever-the glassy eyes and reddened cheeks. He hoped the tea would work fast. "That's just our way." The psychic smirked.

"You know how long it takes for me to set up identities?" Joshua scuffed his boot back and forth. "Forgery is an unrecognized art form."

Reaves rolled his eyes. "Your mother would be proud. Does she know about that particular talent?" Caleb easily slipped into his dynamics with Josh.

Sawyer gestured with his finger between the two of them. "This is exactly what I mean."

The bantering was over. It was time for decisions. "Josh, we gotta make our way down, and hate to tell you, but you're not going to make it down in the condition you're in right now."

Caleb knew Joshua was faithful to his gym workouts. He also remembered Josh ran long distances in high school. The blond hunter's endurance would not be enough.

"What happened to leave no man behind?" Sawyer shifted uncomfortably with a wince.

"We're not in the Army." And then the problem occurred to Caleb. Joshua did not trust him. "I will come back for you."

Joshua didn't reply. He used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. Caleb reached out and placed a hand there. Joshua was warm to the touch. And the contact allowed Reaves to probe the older hunter's mind. He didn't want to be left alone.

Sawyer weakly batted the hand away. "Make a travois."

"Okay, but you need to stay awake. You know, I listened to your story, but I remember some things too." Caleb stated as he collected what he would need to make the travois.

* * *

Caleb didn't know how he came to be in the backseat of the Ford Explorer. Joshua was dabbing his face with gauze. He spoke in a hushed tone. "Drink this. It'll help." Sawyer forced a canteen on to him. Shaking Caleb brought it to his lips. The water tasted off, and Joshua tipped it up so that he took in a few mouthfuls.

"Good." Joshua said after Caleb had finished the canteen. "I'm going to pack your nose to stop the bleeding."

It was uncomfortable and forced him to take shallow, metallic breaths through his mouth. He was hurt, his body betraying him. "No hospital." He ground out. His last stay at a hospital involved him being restrained.

"No, no hospital," Joshua agreed. "But you really need one."

Caleb frowned. The comment didn't seem directed at him.

"He doesn't look too good." Fisher turned around in the passenger seat.

Reaves closed his eyes. He was tired, and according to Fisher probably felt like he looked.

"You need to stay awake." Joshua grabbed his chin. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Caleb swallowed. "Where we going?"

"To the farm." Sawyer lifted his shirt, snapped the ice packs and rested them on Reaves's abdomen. "We should be there in an hour."

"An hour," the teen repeated.

He didn't know how awake he remained because the next thing he knew the SUV had stopped, and the car door was open. Joshua had an arm under him and guided him to the steps of the front porch covered in darkness because of the late hour. Ian relaxed against the driver's side door of the Ford, twirling his keys with Fisher next to him.

The porch light flashed on, and Caleb narrowed his eyes at the onslaught of light. The door opened, and Joshua backed away slightly.

"What the hell?" John said as he took in the scene, immediately crouching by the teen's side. "Caleb?" John lifted the psychic's chin.

Caleb opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a growl. John tackled Joshua, plowing into him and forcing him against the Ford Explorer. Winchester brought his hand around Sawyer's neck. "What the hell happened out there?"

The teen's view was blocked by Pastor Jim, who laid a comforting hand on the side of Caleb's face. "John! That's enough!"

John relinquished his hold on Joshua, who slumped to the ground and then attacked Ian, flipping him over his shoulder. Bobby exited Pastor Jim's home, made quick work of the stairs and cornered Fisher.

John had Ian on the ground with Hastings struggling to free himself from the mounted position. Bobby had Fisher's arm behind his back, and the young man winced in pain as Singer lifted the elbow higher on the younger hunter's back.

Caleb wanted to speak up, but also wanted the other hunters to be punished a modicum for what they had done to him. Silence was his momentary friend.

"We didn't do anything!" Ian yelled. "Tell them Reaves!"

Caleb licked his lips. He had to lie to protect those he cared about. It had been a brutal awakening. He had thought The Brotherhood was made up of honorable men, like the Musketeers. "It was the poltergeist." Reaves grabbed the pastor's arm. "Let them go."

Jim placed a reassuring hand on Caleb's shoulder. "John, release them."

Winchester exhaled sharply. He picked Ian up by the shirt collar so his head lifted off the ground. "Kid, are you sure?" John had a wild gleam in his eyes.

The teen nodded. "Yeah, can we just go inside?" He tried to pull himself off the porch.

John dropped Ian so his head hit the ground with a thud, and stood up, failing to give the fellow young hunter a helping hand or an apology.

Jim's arm on Caleb's shoulder kept him firmly in place. "No, my boy. You need to go to the hospital."

Caleb's heart rate increased. "No more hospitals." He looked beseechingly at Murphy. The time at the psychiatric unit had left its scars. He never wanted to be in a hospital, restrained and lacking control. "You can take care of this, Jim."

"My boy. . ." Jim started and Caleb knew the pastor would not waver.

John kneeled beside him and he sought his mentor, hoping to convince him. "Don't make me go, please, John."

Winchester cocked is head at Murphy who shook his head. "This is Mackland's son, John."

Reaves shook his head. "What about the boys?" Dean and Sam could not be left alone, or worse- be left under the care of Ian, Fisher and Joshua. Caleb had to remain at the farm to keep an eye on things. "Where are they? Someone needs to stay with them."

"Hey, hey, calm down." John frowned. He laid a hand on Caleb's head. "The boys are upstairs sleeping."

"We can't leave them alone. . ." The teen felt himself struggled to remain conscious and coherent.

"I'll stay here." Jim nodded and made a gesture with his hand.

John placed his arms under Caleb and lifted him. "Quick trip, we'll get you checked out and come right back."

"I can walk." Caleb felt embarrassed for having to be carried. But, he stopped protesting the visit to the hospital. Jim would protect the boys.

"Like to see him try." Bobby snorted. "You going to let me drive the Impala?"

"Damn, kid, you're a lot of trouble," John said with affection.

"But I'm worth it." Caleb slurred and rested his head against John's shoulder.

"Best babysitter around." Winchester settled the teen in the backseat of the Chevy. He slipped the car keys to Bobby. "Just this once, Singer and I'm watching you."

"Go with them Joshua." Caleb heard Jim order, then saw the blond get into the passenger side front seat with Bobby.

John sat next to the teen in the back, and talked to him in low tones, lulling him to sleep as Bobby drove with swiftness down the quiet streets.

When he woke up he was surrounded by whiteness and glowing sunlight. "Mom? Dad?" He said as he turned in the bed and then opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling tiles, IV pole and monitor.

"Caleb?" John Winchester loomed over him in concern.

The teen closed his eyes to compose himself. It had been a moment of temporary confusion. "What happened to in and out and I'd be right home." Caleb queried. He sounded off to his own ears, and felt the tape against his nose. It was broken and swollen.

One of John's brows rose. "Kidney contusions, cracked ribs and broken nose earned you a stay."

Caleb fumbled for the bed controls, and finally the bed hummed into a sitting position. "Where's Mac?" His adopted father was working in Hospital in Texas, but Caleb had learned that he was a priority in Mackland Ames's life.

"He's coming." John replied.

Reaves shuddered, remembering Hastings's words. "Dean and Sam?"

"Pastor Jim is bringing them by for a visit."

Bobby waved from the recliner chair across the room. "What about me? I had to help haul your ass here then get reamed out by Mackland."

"It wasn't your fault." Caleb said to the mechanic. He hoped Mac would continue to let him be a hunter. There was nothing he wanted more. "He didn't say anything, did he?'

John shook his head. "He's not happy you're hurt, kid." Winchester glanced over to Singer with a silent communication, then returned his gaze to the teen. "You want to tell us what happened out there?"

Caleb was not in a hurry to lie to his mentor. He spied the glass of water with a white straw and brought the plastic cup to his lips. As he gained his wits, he decided on a half-truth. Lies should never be complicated. "They had no intel. Totally unprepared."

John crossed his arms and sighed. "And you're only as good as your information."

It was a lesson he had already instilled in the teen. How to follow and observe without being noticed to gather the necessary data.

"Think maybe they need a lesson." Bobby groused from the chair. "One they wouldn't forget."

"I'll deal with them later." John added with an ominous tone of retribution.

Caleb tried to get a psychic reading from the Knight, but John always had his guard up. The teen was unsure if he was believed or if Winchester was angry regardless because Reaves had been hurt by the other hunters' ineptitude. "Look, they just don't do things your way. . ."

John grinned, a tight smile. "My way is the right way. I thought you knew that, kid."

And Caleb understood John felt guilty since he had given permission for the teen to go on the hunt. Further discussion was interrupted by hospital room door swinging open. Eight year old Dean Winchester and his four year old brother, Sam, entered. The youngest Winchester was tightly holding his brother's hand, but broke free upon seeing his father in the room.

He ran towards John. "Dean said we had to be really quiet because Caleb was sleeping." He looked up at his father for confirmation. "Am I quiet?"

"Sammy. . ." Dean reproached his brother.

But the four year old ignored him, instead his father had scooped him into his arms. He now peered down on Caleb. "Your eyes are open. Are you awake? Why do you have a band aid on your nose?"

"Yes, Runt, I'm awake and I broke my nose so that's why I have a band aid on it." Reaves chuckled. The youngest Winchester was what Mac had termed a strong willed child, precocious and very verbal when he was comfortable with the people he was with. "How was the zoo?"

"I liked the giraffes the best." Sam craned his neck in an imitation of a giraffe. "Dean said the lions were cool." Sam moved his hand to point out the window, John grabbing the chubby hand as it almost poked him in the eye. "The sun followed us here. And then I saw our shadows and Pastor Jim's shadow was the tallest."

"You don't say." Caleb tried to concentrate on Sam, but was wondering what was keeping Jim. "Where's Pastor Jim?"

"He's talking to Joshua." Dean answered, coming closer to the bed, and tentatively placing his hands on the railing at the foot of the bed.

Caleb needed some levity. He was oblivious to the pain of his injuries; whatever being coursed through his veins was providing needed relief. "So you spent the day with the Taylor girls. How did that go?" The girls lived next door to Jim's farm.

"Caleb. . ." John warned.

Dean ignored the coy questioning. "Pastor Jim said you had an accident."

Caleb glanced towards the door, hoping the pastor would return. He hated how one lie blended into another. "I did. No big deal." He raised a shoulder in an attempt of a shrug.

But, Caleb saw there was more involved according to Dean. "But who was watching out for you?" The boy looked up to his father. "Dad?'

John frowned and then his face softened, losing the reprimand he was about to utter. "I wasn't there, Ace. . ."

Caleb had witnessed Dean's devotions to his father. It was clear the eight year old doubted his father's ability to provide protection and safety. "I'm fine, Deuce. Your dad got me fixed up."

Thankfully, Bobby interrupted further questioning from Dean.

"And we cooked up a little surprise for him too." Singer brought the recliner back to a seated position and rested his feet on the floor. "And before you go get hot and bothered, it ain't that kind of a surprise. We got kids in here."

"Is it your birthday?" Sam smiled as he squirmed in his father's arms.

"Noooo," Caleb replied, trying to figure out the surprise. Bobby had already eliminated the possibility of a girl being brought in to keep him company.

"It's a surprise just because, Sammy." Dean deciphered his brother's question. At eight years of age, Dean knew the gift was a result of guilt. John had made a mistake, and was trying to make up for it.

"I think that surprise was left in my yard this morning." Jim said as he entered, understanding the conversation from the midpoint. "Towed there by a woman named Fiona."

"That was the surprise? It's all broken." Sam threw his hands up in the air, then looked at his brother for confirmation. "And she was scary. Dean said she was a witch."

"What's all broken?" Caleb shifted in the bed.

"A blue Jeep Wrangler." At Dean's young age he already had an interest in cars, knowing the year, make and model of all the cars Jim, Mac and Bobby drove.

"Fiona picked it out, like the color of her eyes." Singer said wistfully.

"Can't believe you're still together." Caleb explained further. "He took me to this place last year. . ."

Bobby cleared his throat, and shook his head.

Reaves was not about to divulge the fact that Singer had taken him to a cathouse last year. John was not a womanizer, and although he looked to his mentor for guidance, if it were up to Winchester, Reaves would still be a virgin. "-well, anyway, he met her there."

"Don't get to see her too much being busy and all." Bobby added with a sad shake of his head.

"She has no teeth." Caleb delivered the information with snickering glee. Fiona was not attractive, nor a stunning conversationalist, but there was sort of chemistry between Bobby and the tow truck driver.

"Caleb, that is no way to speak about. . ." Jim seemed shocked and began to reprimand the teen, regardless of the fact he was injured.

Bobby put his hand up to halt the lecture. "Jim, I know she isn't a looker, but she's got a heart of gold." Singer patted his heart.

The Winchester boys looked at the other hunters in confusion. John cleared his throat, signaling a suggested change in the topic of conversation.

Reaves decided to get back to the original discussion. "So you got me a car?" He would get his license as soon as he returned to New York at the end of the summer. He was excited and had been hinting to Mac that he wanted a car.

"Needs some work, but it'll be ready when you are." John jutted his chin at Bobby. "Every kid who gets their license needs a car to drive."

Singer nodded. "We know your Daddy can buy you any car you want, but we thought you'd want something with character."

Dean interrupted. "Pastor Jim called it a death trap."

Caleb smiled even though it hurt his bruised face. "Mac's gonna hate it." Their vehicle conversation of late had Caleb wanting a sports car, and his adopted father countering with a boring sedan.

"Why don't you all head back to the house, get some rest." Murphy looked at the two older hunters. They had been spent the night at the hospital tending to Caleb. "Mackland should be here shortly and then I'll return."

Dean frowned in disappointment. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

John placed a hand on his son's head and tousled the boy's hair. "We got a car to work on, Ace."

"I get to supervise while I'm recuperating." The teen retorted. "I'm thinking a big eagle painted on the hood. . ."

"I'm thinking not." John rested Sam on the floor. He gave a nod to Caleb. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, bye Caleb." Sam waved, and his father clasped his hand.

"Deuce, work on your father for me, will ya?" The teen noticed the eight year old was still holding himself stiffly. Caleb got the reaction he was looking for.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can write Damien on it." He said with a grin.

"No thanks. Blue will be good." He gave the boy a mock salute as he ran after John, Bobby and Sam who had just opened the door.

With the hunters and the boys gone, the energy in the room changed. Jim pulled a chair over to Caleb's bed. "How are you?"

Reaves shrugged. He was uncomfortable, but didn't want to admit to the soreness. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Jim. "When will Mac get here?" He hated hospitals, but when Mac arrived at least there was a chance he could be released to his famous father's care.

Jim smiled, and leaned forward. "Soon. I know how much you dislike medical facilities and I brought something to pass the time, just in case." The pastor pulled out a battered copy of The Count of Monte Cristo from his jacket pocked. "I remembered you were a fan of Alexander Dumas."

Caleb nodded. Jim had visited him in the psychiatric facility when he first was introduced to Mac and the supernatural. At that time he was reading The Three Musketeers. "It's only about one guy, and he's getting revenge on his enemies."

"But still the ideals of chivalry and valor. I think you can still relate." Jim opened the cover, and folded it back. "I spoke with Ian and Fisher and they supplemented your story. They said the poltergeist trapped you in another room, and they tried to get to you, but were unsuccessful."

"Yeah." Caleb looked at the marks on his arms which he could see. It was consistent with a poltergeist. And he had felt trapped. Trapped with the knowledge his biological family had destroyed the Winchester family. He would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

Jim rested the book in his lap. "I know I have led you to believe that all hunters are honorable men, but sometimes that isn't the case. Bobby told me you had an incident with Duran Hughes."

Caleb was startled. The incident had happened a year ago while the teen was visiting Bobby. Duran had stopped by to utilize one of Singer's books, and had left the teen and the older hunter alone for a few minutes to deal with a business matter. A casual conversation turned into one of a salacious nature. When Bobby returned, Duran had his hand on Caleb's arm. Singer had taken one look at the scene, and pulled the teen into another room, telling Hughes to take the book and return it later. Bobby had given Caleb a stiff drink with a warning to steer clear of Duran Hughes. They never discussed the matter. "It was nothing. Bobby's imagining things."

Jim rubbed a hand down his mouth, then sighed. "Hunters are human, Caleb. People believing they are doing right and fighting evil, but using their own personal perspective. You can see how that can become skewed."

"Johnny says that humans are unpredictable."

"John is always the optimist." Jim said with a shake of his head, but then returned to his serious demeanor. He shifted the book, and placed a hand on it. "Caleb, I will always believe you. I trust you. You can tell me anything, and I will listen."

He understood the pastor was giving him an opportunity to say what really happened with Ian, Fisher and Joshua. And maybe the book choice was appropriate, but Caleb didn't wanted revenge. He wanted inclusion. "I want to be a hunter, more than anything, Jim." He picked at the white sheet. He didn't want to lose everything. "But, I know I'm tainted, Elkins said so."

Jim reached out and patted the teen's hand. "We don't know if any of what Daniel says is true." Caleb looked down at their intertwined hands. "We all know the boy we see before us. You are no more influenced by a demon than I."

Caleb knew why he had sworn loyalty to his man, and to The Brotherhood. He was part of something that was good, and would bring him redemption. "Then I'll only start to worry if you start acting like Bobby and take up with Fiona."

"I would say that would be one of the signs of the apocalypse." Jim retorted and turned to the first chapter of the book.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Rites of Passage_

_By Tidia_

_Disclaimer: See Part 1_

_Notes:_ I was on vacation, and had a lovely time. I tried to post, honestly, but the wireless wouldn't let me! But, here it is. Thank you for all the kind comments. It was fun to write, and I thank Ridley for the prodding. I did do some writing on vacation, and hopefully I get everything sorted out—I have a mountain of mail and laundry to do. :)

Part 4

Joshua listened intently, trying not to let the passing scenery lull him to sleeps. Although just as he was about to doze off, Caleb would hit an exposed tree branch or rock. Sawyer knew the psychic did it on purpose so the travois would skip and Joshua would pay attention to the story. But, it passed the time and they were almost to the car.

Sawyer also knew this was his opportunity to get answers to his almost twenty year old questions. He wanted to shift his position, but was unable to, instead just lifting his head slightly. "Why didn't you turn us in? You owed us no loyalty and Jim would have believed you."

Caleb slowed his pace for a moment. "'cause I thought we were on the same side. And there were other people to think about."

Reaves had always shown loyalty to The Brotherhood. He was the ideal member, believing in the cause wholeheartedly. It made him an excellent choice for a Knight. There was one more question Joshua wanted answered to satisfy his curiosity. "What did Ian say to you for your silence?"

Caleb chuckled. He stopped and turned, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We're here. The truck's up ahead."

Joshua glanced around. They were close to a road. "Truck?" His car would be more comfortable. "What about the Mercedes?"

"I'll send a tow truck back for it." Caleb put a hand out to assist Joshua.

"Tow truck?" Sawyer wavered as he balanced on one foot, careful not to put any undo pressure on the broken leg. Caleb looped an arm under his shoulder and they walked forward. "It better be a flat bed." It was only twenty feet to where the truck was parked, visible as they exited the tree line. "And you didn't answer my question." Joshua huffed. His body was not enjoying the standing position, or walking for that matter.

Reaves shook his head. "I thought you were smart, Josh."

Sawyer frowned. There was only one thing which would guarantee Reaves's silence. "Ian threatened Dean and Sam."

Caleb lifted his finger, signaling Joshua had come to the right answer on the first try. "And I couldn't, wouldn't risk it."

Joshua knew his actions showed an indifference to the Winchester brothers, but they were children at the time. "I would never have let Ian do anything to the boys."

"Maybe, depends on the circumstance though, doesn't it?" Caleb snorted. "And you didn't always hunt with Ian. I couldn't take the chance."

Joshua accepted the insult. It was true. Sawyer had a streak of self-preservation, and couldn't deny that back then he was looking out for himself. But then, there was another solution. "You could have told Jim, he would have taken their rings away."

The psychic's eyebrow rose in reaction. "Would have made matters worse." Caleb got a better grip on the injured hunter when he faltered. "We all got past it and Johnny and Bobby got me the Jeep."

Joshua tried not to wince as Caleb's manhandling brushed against a bruise. "Do they know?"

"About what happened? Yes." They had reached the truck, and Caleb rested Joshua against it. "About the threat? No."

"That explains Dean's outright hostility towards me." Joshua waited while the psychic found his car keys.

"You bring it upon yourself, you know." Reaves opened the passenger side door of the Chevy.

"Yes, by saving his life, creating new identities and papers. . . " The Chevy sat high up, Joshua used his arms to pull himself up and in. He closed his eyes, and rested for a moment, feeling his body quivering.

Within a minute Reaves was in the driver seat, having thrown their packs in the back of the pickup.

Joshua didn't want the psychic to realize how poorly he was feeling. He kept up the revealing conversation. "I remember Julian Smith, the old Guardian. The last Guardian who actually liked me."

Caleb laughed as he quickly started the truck and pulled away from the side of the road. "Jim liked you, man."

"Jim tolerated me." Joshua noted the cross hanging from the rearview mirror. Caleb and the pastor had a deep connection.

Reaves drove with one hand. "Pity party, Sawyer?"

"Just stating the facts." Joshua rested his head back and placed a hand over the cut on his side. It had started to throb again, the pack he applied earlier having run its course.

"Tolerated you?" Caleb glanced at the injured hunter. "You were one of his boys."

The blond hunter turned his head, and gave a tight smile. "No, he made that abundantly clear when you were in the hospital and I was waiting outside." He turned his head back and closed his eyes as he told Caleb the rest of the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNTheBrotherhoodSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua noticed when someone walks into an ER carrying a bleeding teen they receive prompt service. John Winchester's barking orders and Bobby's scowl helped matters along. Joshua knew his presence wasn't wanted. It was made clear on the high speed car ride to the local medical facility. The blond hunter spied the waiting room littered with people with varying degrees of sickness and wounds, and tried to find a place away from the germ infestation. He sat next to a woman holding a bandage on her hand, injuries preferable to illness.

He watched as Caleb was rested on a gurney and whisked to the trauma area. A half an hour later, Bobby came out, looked around and found him. Singer walked over. "The doctor wants to know what happened." Bobby stated, and forcibly made him stand by placing a hand under his arm. It would be another bruise. He had been rubbing his sore neck wondering if there were marks.

Bobby escorted Joshua to a room. The blond expected to see John and Caleb waiting, but neither were in the room.

"He's getting x-rayed." Bobby said to explain the disappearance. "Kelly? Can you get the doctor?" Singer called out to a nurse passing by.

Head down, the harried doctor entered the curtained area with a clipboard. "Can you tell me what happened to Caleb Reaves?"

Joshua found the lie easy enough. It had to be plausible. "We were hiking and it was my fault." Sawyer licked his lips. A lie also had to be close to the truth. It was easier to remember. "I distracted him. He didn't see the tree root and then tripped, and just kept tumbling."

The doctor scribbled some notes. "Looks like he hit every rock he came in contact with."

"I promptly tended to his injuries with my first aid kit, but we thought the hospital was best." Joshua finished because he wanted them to look responsible and capable men. To show them all in a good light.

The doctor nodded, and Bobby took that as a dismissal. He brought him to the ER doors, which would lead to the waiting room.

"Quite a story, Slick. You've got your pappy's talent." Singer snorted, and then turned his back on the young hunter.

Joshua had no retort except silence and returned to the waiting room. Sawyer spent the rest of the night following Winchester and Singer around the hospital until the teen was finally situated in his own private room. Joshua wasn't invited inside. He was hunched over in a plastic chair with his head resting in his hands, contemplating.

He was jealous of Caleb Reaves. Reaves worshipped the cause. Joshua, at twenty years old was disillusioned. He stopped believing the stories about honor and courage within The Brotherhood. It was a job and he didn't want to die in the course of his employment. It was a trait he shared with his father. Harland Sawyer enjoyed the prestige of being a hunter, being one of the few, but wouldn't give his life for it. The Sawyers believed in self preservation.

Hunting was physically demanding with no off season and it exacted a cost. Joshua was forced to examine the hidden recesses of his soul to find he was always alone, his emotions in compartments stored away. Joshua did what was expected and felt lucky he was able to have a normal existence. Men like John Winchester scared him-devoted to the hunt beyond all reason.

Joshua Sawyer was reasonable. He knew his limits, and his abilities.

He noticed two sets of well worn sneakers in front of him. He straightened up and saw the Winchester boys. Dean and Sam, holding hands, waiting for Joshua to greet them, and when he didn't they ignored him. He did the same; uncomfortable around the children in the best of circumstances and knowing they could sense it.

Pastor Jim followed close behind, and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Go ahead boys. Room 322." Jim pointed to the room. "I'll be right there."

Joshua stood up to greet the pastor, and also to show The Guardian a sign of respect.

Jim watched the boys enter the room before he acknowledged the blond hunter. "Your father will be here shortly."

Sawyer nodded. His father was the last person he wanted to see. Joshua had failed to get a coveted ring. Harland believed his son would get one earlier than Ian and Fisher due to his ex-wife's cordial relationship with The Guardian. "I should probably wait for him outside."

Pastor Jim put his hand up to halt the young hunter. "Joshua, I would like to speak to you." He gestured to the plastic chairs, and Joshua took the seat he had just vacated.

Jim sat next to him, and turned to face the younger hunter. "Ian and Fisher said it was a poltergeist, that Caleb became separated and then attacked. Do you agree?"

And Joshua Sawyer had his defining moment in life. He chose to follow the lie, and commit to it.

"Yes."

The pastor knitted his hands together and looked down at them. "Are you sure?"

"I'm. . .I'm sure." He wavered for a moment because once he accepted it; he would believe it and rewrite history to that effect.

Harland Sawyer came striding through the swinging doors. He waved at his son, motioning him to disengage from Jim.

The pastor turned around and noticed Harland, giving him a curt nod. "Very well." Jim sighed, stood up, and looked down at the young hunter. "I'm disappointed, Joshua."

And suddenly Joshua felt nauseous. Jim was a commanding presence, and it was when he spoke quietly it was more profound than angry words.

"Joshua, now." Harland snapped his finger and had raised his voice.

Joshua looked between the two influential men in his life. He was caught between two worlds- making his father proud or making Jim proud. It looked like he would come out the loser.

"Please don't tell my mother," he whispered to Jim and then walked quickly down the hall to meet his father. Harland gave him a push forward, and they exited the hospital.

His father never spoke of the incident and didn't ask any questions. Joshua assumed Ian and Fisher had filled Harland in, and worse he had approved the action. Harland returned him to William and Mary, speaking only of his successful hunt with Silas.

The school was desolate with classes over, but Harland would never drive Joshua to Esme's home. Joshua made it home, and pursued an internship at a prestigious PR agency. He could hide in normalcy for awhile.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNTheBrotherhoodSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After an hour of driving the 'H' signs were visible and providing some guidance. Reaves had remained stubbornly silent. Sawyer licked his lips, having shared the story he felt the same nausea assail him. "I'll give him credit. He never mentioned it to my mother." He was thankful. His mother had been daughter of a Knight. Joshua looked like a Sawyer, and wondered if all the honorable Madrigal genes had bypassed him completely.

With one hand Caleb opened the arm rest and passed Joshua a bottle of water. "So Esme never knew."

The blond hunter fumbled with the cap at first. "No, but actions speak louder than words." He took a swallow of the warm water, and methodically put the cap in place.

"What actions?" Caleb glanced at Joshua, and then depressed the gas pedal speeding them along.

Sawyer wanted to laugh; surprised the psychic didn't put together all the pieces. Caleb had been fond of Jim's puzzles.

"The ring."

Joshua placed a hand over his eyes. His headache was getting worse. "And there are those that question your intelligence." His father had been disappointed when Joshua's ring never materialized. Their relationship deteriorated. He only saw his father a few times a year from that time forward, reminding Joshua he was a lesser son, man and hunter. Sawyer cleared his throat. "Do you have the Jeep in storage in New York?"

Caleb frowned. "That re-directing doesn't work with me. You don't have the gift for it."

Joshua propped an elbow against the window, but that was uncomfortable so he dropped it. "I made my bed. He gave me the opportunity to tell the truth, and I didn't take it."

"But, nothing happened to Ian and Fisher." Both of Caleb's hand curled on the steering wheel. The cross on the rearview mirror danced as they drove. "It means that Jim held a grudge and he didn't seem the type-"

Joshua chuckled. It was hard when heroes fell off their pedestals, but there was always a realization sooner or later. The members of The Brotherhood were not heroes, they were men that wanted to hold themselves out to a higher level, but Joshua had lost faith in them a long time ago. "Where you boys were concerned he was most certainly the type."

"Favoritism?" Caleb scoffed. "Jim wasn't like that."

"Don't be naïve." Joshua learned long ago that Jim and Harland were human with the same frailties and vices. Harland definitely had more vices then Jim. "Everyone's like that. I chose to side with my friends."

Caleb pursed his lips. "Don't get why you're still friends."

"'Friends' is such a loose term. Some would say we're friends." He had hunted with all of them on some occasion or another. They were in The Brotherhood, and maybe that created the assumption of friendship. They really didn't know him at all, and Joshua preferred it.

"You're right." Reaves snorted. "It is a loose term."

**SNTheBrotherhoodSNTheBrotherhoodSNTheBrotherhoodSNTheBrotherhoodS**

Caleb allowed Josh to doze off, knowing the hospital was only fifteen minutes away. He couldn't get there fast enough, wanting primarily to get medical attention for Sawyer, but also needing to get some space between them.

He pulled up to the hospital ER entrance and jumped out of the truck.

"I need some help here." He called out, and gave a curt wave to an orderly.

The psychic opened the passenger door and squeezed Sawyer's forearm to wake him. "We're here, and I know you want to make a big entrance."

"What?" Joshua shifted his body, his legs hanging out of the truck. He put his feet down and would have crumpled to the ground if Caleb hadn't held him up.

"I gotcha." He looked over his shoulder and could see the orderly was returning with a wheelchair.

"What happened to him?" The orderly asked as he pulled up the wheelchair and helped Joshua get situated.

"Wild animal attack in the mountains. . ." Joshua said with his head bent forward.

Caleb nodded in agreement. "He got clipped by it on his side-its still bleeding, and his leg is broken. He could have a concussion too."

The orderly whisked Joshua inside and to the triage area. Caleb didn't step through the doors into the ER. He moved the truck from the entrance to a parking spot, and got of the truck. While making his way to the emergency room he pulled out his cellphone and went through 'Received Calls' to get the number he wanted.

Carolyn answered on the first ring. "Did you find him? I thought you would have called earlier? I almost called your father. . ." Her speech picked up speed.

Although it was rude to interrupt, it seemed the only way Caleb was going to get through to the researcher. "Carolyn, I found Josh and-"

"Joshua."

"Right, Joshua." Reaves rakes his fingers through his hair. "We're at the hospital-"

"Hospital? What did you do to him? I will call your father-"

Caleb frowned at the phone. He didn't like the implication or the threat. "I found him that way!" The psychic raised his voice then brought his frustration under control. He had been doing Carolyn the favor, and she seemed to be forgetting that. "Whatever he was investigating attacked him. I had to carry his heavy ass down the mountain."

"Oh, well, will he be okay?" Carolyn now spoke normally, realizing she shouldn't be yelling at Caleb.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." It was just Reaves's deduction, but Josh didn't have any life threatening injuries. Plus, Carolyn was supposed to be Ian's girlfriend, but it seemed her interests with Sawyer. "Can you call Harland?" He had been the backup, and protocol was that he should be contacted.

There was a pause, signaling Carolyn was uncomfortable. It seemed she had two speeds rambling and awkward. "I can try."

"Well, I have to get going-" He was at the entrance to the ER and knew he would have to shut off his cellphone.

"I'm glad to see what the others say about you isn't true. Thank you." Carolyn retorted and then there was dial tone.

Caleb blinked. Even though he heard the dial tone he still spoke into the phone. "Others? What? Hey!" That was it. Once he got back to New York he was going to ask his father about his 'Geek Squad,' and he also had to an insider to fill him in on the gossip. Maybe Allison would be willing to help. Caleb shook his head and slipped his cellphone in his pocket.

He went inside the emergency room. The attendant gave him a smile and he reciprocated. Good looks did open doors. He noted her name. "Vanessa, I just brought my cousin in, Joshua Sawyer. Can you find out about him?" He added in the familial relationship, knowing the lie would help him gain information about Josh.

She beamed a smile again at Caleb's use of her first name. "I'll check on him. Have a seat."

Vanessa kept him waiting for over an hour, making multiple trips to the trauma area before someone came out with her. "Person here for Joshua Sawyer?" It was a doctor and Vanessa pointed to Caleb and then returned to her desk.

Caleb met the doctor and was ushered a little off to the side.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kalinpur. Your---

"Cousin, maternal side, like second cousins, maybe third in fact. . ." Caleb added on because if he was going to go with cousins as an excuse then he didn't want to be related to Harland.

The doctor ignored Caleb's profuse explanation. "We already explained to Mr. Sawyer he needs surgery. Orthopedics has been paged and they are making arrangements."

"Surgery?" Reaves was surprised.

"Broken tibia. The orthopedic consult said to stabilize with screws to stabilize the bone." The doctor used his pen to symbolize the metal rod.

"And his other injuries?" Reaves wondered if they had found internal bleeding. Joshua had been battered by the creature.

"Mild concussion, the temperature seems more the result of the trauma than an infection. There are some contusions, but seems like no internal bleeders. The wound on his side requires suturing as does the head wound. Mr. Sawyer is waiting for a plastic surgeon. . ." The doctor explained, looking at his notes.

"Couldn't you do it?" Caleb was worried about blood loss, and wondered if he should call Mac, the only doctor who seemed to be capable.

"I could," the doctor shifted onto one foot then the other. "But those aren't the patient's wishes."

Caleb rolled his eyes, understanding completely. "Josh is a pretty boy."

"Excuse me?" The doctor has missed the statement.

The psychic was not going to explain that in their line of work, scars were de facto. However, Sawyer went out of his way to remain unmarred. "Anything else?"

"We are running some tests. But he is alert and that is always a good sign." The doctor gave a curt nod. "I'll have the nurse tell you when they are ready to move him."

Caleb went back outside and scrolled through his phone numbers. He had to call Esme, Joshua's mother; this wasn't going to be a simple in and out.

He returned outside rifling through his belongings to bring out an address book. He found Esme's cellphone number and called. After three rings he thought it was going to voicemail when an out of breath voice answered.

"Yes? Esme Madrigal speaking, who's calling?"

"Esme, it's Caleb."

Instead of a reply, Esme had a coughing fit. A few throat clearings and she was able to respond. "Caleb, this is an unexpected surprise. Something I can help you with?"

Reaves glanced suspiciously at the phone. He could have sworn he had heard a familiar voice through the coughing fit. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no." She cleared her throat again, and spoke calmly. "You know I always have time for you."

Caleb rubbed his chin. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. "It's about Joshua."

"Caleb?" Esme's tone was sharp. "What's happened?"

"He's fine," the psychic assured her. "But he's in the hospital."

"What happened? Can I talk to him?"

Caleb thinned his lips. At least Joshua was lucky to have one caring parent-like the rest of them. Caleb had never noticed the commonality. Dean and Sam had John and Caleb had Mac. Granted, Harland was still living, but his current actions showed him to be an absentee father. "He's in the ER right now. He was doing some recon and was attacked. He's got a broken leg, and some scratches." Reaves didn't want to go into the contusions and bruising. "The doctor said he's going to be fine, but I thought you would want to know."

"Thank you, Caleb." She sounded a little relieved. "I'll make arrangements to be there as soon as possible. Tell him I love him."

"I will." Reaves smirked. He would not convey that personal message. Esme could tell her son in person. Then it seemed as though he momentarily lost his senses, still focusing on the familiar voice he had heard in the background. "Umm, Esme ahhh. . ." Caleb was going to read her, but her emotions over Joshua made him rethink the idea.

"Is there something else?" Her voice rose again with anguish. "Something you're not telling me? Please Caleb, I need to know."

Caleb winced. This was a completely inappropriate time. He reined himself in.

"No, no, just have a good flight. I may not be here when you get here." He gave her the hospital's information. He closed the phone, then thought about calling his father. However, if Mac and Esme were together then he didn't want to know-TMI.

Caleb shuddered and returned to the ER ready to take up a seat in the waiting room, but Vanessa beckoned him. He smiled at her; the day would not be a total loss. He would get a date with the lovely Vanessa.

But, instead of her phone number she handed him a clipboard. "We need someone to fill these out."

"Only if you'll go for coffee with me when your shift is over."

She giggled. "Sure."

Caleb sighed; glad he hadn't lost his touch. He had removed Josh's wallet from his backpack to give to the blond hunter. As he opened the billfold he felt as though he was intruding, learning personal information. He had worked jobs with Joshua, and was in more contact with him than Ian and Fisher combined. Sawyer was his personal Picasso, forging documents, which had saved Caleb on many occasions.

But Caleb knew little about Joshua, just what he had garnered through Jim. Joshua's grandfather, Maxim had been The Knight. Maxim was killed in a non supernatural event when Josh was young. Had he lived, then in all probability Joshua would have gained a higher place within The Brotherhood, and Harland's esteem.

However, that was never going to happen. Caleb was The Knight elect. Strange that a supernatural event changed the course of his life.

The insurance card was slipped conspicuously in the forefront. Reaves pulled it out and began to complete the forms.

He'd done it too many times for the Winchesters, but never for Josh. Sawyer didn't have anyone watching his back, so he was extra careful, probably what led him to be quasi scar free. Dean and Sam had each other and Caleb had them but Joshua wasn't tied to anyone.

Reaves now understood. This is what bothered Dean. The lack of a link made Joshua an uncertain factor for the older Winchester sibling coupled with Sawyer's need to impress Harland. It brought shades of doubt onto Josh's character and his loyalty.

Caleb believed in The Brotherhood and what it stood for. He only hoped Joshua felt the same and realized he could gain more respect with his actions.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNTheBrotherhoodSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua licked his dry lips, trying to work out the stickiness in his mouth. He felt someone squeezing his forearm.

"Mr. Sawyer? Mr. Sawyer?"

Joshua forced his eyes open, expecting to see his father and having to explain why he was sleeping. Instead a pretty blonde woman in purple scrubs with a name tag of Tally was standing over him.

"You're in recovery. The surgery went well."

He closed his eyes again, the memories returning. He had to have surgery to set the leg with screws. His other choice was a longer hospital stay with a halo around his leg keeping the bone stabilized. He opted for the surgery, because the other option would have him away from hunting, and gain his father's already growing displeasure. He opened his eyes again, Tally remaining by him. He glanced down at his bandaged leg. He attempted to wiggle it. It didn't move.

"We gave you a spinal. Remember?"

"Sorry, yes, I remember. Thank you, Tally." He would send her a gift. The female researchers of The Brotherhood liked when he sent them little tokens of his appreciation. He usually sent them something from his mother's shop. In this way he was not alienated, and gained some allies, a necessity when he was on his own on some hunts.

"We'll move you to a room in a little while and then get you situated with some more pain meds. Okay?"

"Okay, Tally." Joshua nodded, and gave her a tentative smile. He used her name again so he would remember it in his anesthesia hazed mind.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed before his gurney was rolled down the hall and into the elevator. They entered the room, and asked him to shift over to the hospital bed, which he did with the orderlies' assistance.

Settled in, his leg cushioned in foam, and the IV hung, he was surprised to see Caleb Reaves sitting in the chair watching him. "You didn't have to wait around." Joshua had expected the other hunter to have left since his duty had been performed. There was no further obligation. "A quick stay here and some physical therapy and I'll be on the trail of Lobster girl no time flat."

Caleb gestured with his chin to the bandaged leg. "The doctor said you were looking at eight weeks-minimum."

"I'm a fast healer." He would push himself and be an above average patient.

Caleb nodded and pursed his lips. "I called your mother and filled her in on the surgery and the stitches. . ."

Sawyer fumbled for the remote control of the bed, and sat the bed up as far as it could go. "You called my mother?" He did not want his mother to worry. "And what doctor released all that information to you?"

Reaves shrugged, ignoring the injured hunter's threatening tone. "Of course I called your mom, my aunt. We're cousins, distant cousins, but they weren't really interested in the details. . . and you were down some blood and I offered, but they said they didn't need it. . . "

Joshua wiped down his mouth. To think the hospital staff now thought he was related to Caleb Reaves. "Thank God for small miracles. But my mother?"

"She's coming down on the first flight she can get." Caleb grinned. "Anything else I can do?"

"I think you have done quite enough." Joshua crossed his arm, and felt the bandage under his hospital issued gown. "The stitches were done by a plastic surgeon? Correct?" He was sure he had requested one, but couldn't be sure if the request was honored.

"Yes, princess, you won't scar." Caleb stood up and got closer to the bed. "Sure you don't want me to check on Pru?"

The torture he expected from Reaves had returned, and it was pleasant to have their normal animosity. "Pru's fine." His Bengal cat, a cross between a domestic cat and an Asian leopard had cost him over $1,000 and had the best of everything. "I have an automatic feeder and litter cleaner set up. But, my car?" He hoped the Mercedes was still not in the woods.

"Your car has been towed and is in the hospital parking lot." Caleb lifted the keys from the pocket of his jeans and placed them on the nightstand near the pitcher of water.

"Did you make sure they didn't scratch it?" Joshua sighed at the Mercedes insignia keychain.

Caleb snorted. "Deuce isn't the only one with a car fetish."

"You cannot compare a Mercedes to anything. . ."

Reaves shook his head. "It looked fine in the dark; I put your pack in the trunk for safe keeping."

He was surprised at Caleb's presence of mind. The herbs were important and would actually help his healing process. And Reaves still had not left. "You can leave. I'm sure that the future Guardian and Scholar are running amuck of something."

"Yeah, I should get going." Caleb took a step back, then paused. "How come you never walked away from all this? You could have easily, especially when you didn't get the ring."

Joshua exhaled sharply in disbelief. "Be serious."

"What?" Caleb frowned.

Sawyer laughed. Truly, The Knight was naïve. "My grandfather was The Knight, my maternal side are crafters, and my father is a second generation hunter. It's the family business. There was never really a choice." It was strange The Brotherhood was a normal existence to him; part of what he did like public relations. It didn't make him special or important.

"Jim used to say he wished we had choices." Caleb rubbed his chin. "But, I think The Brotherhood chooses you instead."

"Perhaps." Joshua couldn't recall when he had heard the calling. He found himself again admiring Caleb's earnestness with regards to The Brotherhood. He looked down at the blankets covering him and then at Reaves again. He cleared his throat, and put his hand out. "I appreciate the help, Caleb."

Reaves grinned, realized the effort and accepted the hand. "Anytime, Josh."

Joshua winced at the nickname, but didn't correct the other hunter. "You know this doesn't mean we've bonded or anything. Keep your father away from my mother."

"Keep your mother away from my father."

Joshua folded his arms, holding his ground. Esme was not chasing after Mackland Ames, and he would not have it insinuated. "He behaves like a love-sick schoolboy. It's embarrassing."

Reaves mimicked the same action, and crossed his arms. "Esme is older than him."

Sawyer's scowl deepened. His mother was a beautiful woman, and this conversation was leading into dangerous territory. "Do you really want to go there?"

Caleb relaxed his arms and shook his head. "No, no. It's like fishing off the company pier. Isn't it?"

Joshua nodded, liking Caleb's analogy. They had many differences, but they agreed their parents didn't belong together even though the researchers were telling him something was going on between the two. Joshua dismissed it as unsubstantiated rumors. Sawyer grimaced. "Can you imagine ever being related?"

"God, no," Caleb answered, then turned the silver ring on his finger. "I gotta go. Good luck with the recuperating."

Joshua glanced at his ring too. "Thanks, hope you and the other two Stooges are able to stay out of trouble." And with that Joshua relaxed back into the bed, closing his eyes. Sure, Caleb had probably given him a middle finger salute, but he had gotten the last word in.

**The End**


End file.
